The Furies of the Overlord
by Levity Lirum
Summary: From the perspective of the female 'servants' snatched when your Overlord is Corrupt enough. What if the Tower Heart changed them as they accepted their places serving the Overlord. Will continue into Overlord 2.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Overlord.**

* * *

I was born is the village of Spree, Mellow Hills.

I had a mother, a father and two older brothers.

I was expected to get married young, have children, grow old and die with no further contribution to the village.

Happiness was a bonus but not expected.

When I was fifteen, my lot in life was changed for the better (now that I look back), when the halflings began to kidnap people and steal all the food. My father and eldest brother, Cor, were taken in the first few weeks, as was the balding, snaggle-toothed farmer my father had sold my hand in marriage to for three sheep (which were taken in the very first raid).

My other brother, Able, was kinder and, frankly, more intelligent than my father and eldest brother. He sent my mother off to Castle Spree to work as a maid there in an attempt to protect her. He had me dress as an elderly lady in rags so I couldn't be taken by the halflings.

Halflings had no use for frail old people, not even as food.

When I was seventeen, a man came, clad in dark steel armour and followed by scrawny, sinewy brown creatures.

He rescued the townspeople in the halfling slave camp to the south-east of the village.

My brother, Cor, came back a shattered man, having watched the halflings cook our father alive and eat him.

He forcefully took command of the family from Able and started looking for a husband for me.

Then the man, the Overlord, killed Melvin, the halfling whose tyranny had reduced Mellow Hills to what it was.

The sheep and fields began to flourish without the halflings compulsively raping the land of food.

No one was entirely sure what set it off, but one day the Overlord came from the sheep fields with his little creatures and carved a bloody swath from one side of the village to the other with no apparent warning.

This time there were red, horned creatures with him that threw fire.

Cor was badly burnt and was driven even madder. Even the other townsfolk began noticing.

If memory serves, I was down by the central dam with Harriet and Arietta, when Harriet's father came down with two of the militia.

She went with them to the inn.

We thought her father had finally found a man to marry the well-known 'Haystack' Harriet off to.

It was only when the Overlord entered Spree and set his little creatures to carry Lola and her twin sister Lila to the Standing Stones that Able came running and took me out of the village to the far sheep meadows. He explained that Harriet's father had gotten the bright idea of selling his daughter into slavery to the Overlord in an attempt to get him to stop killing people, but that the Overlord apparently decided to start enslaving more of the young girls for whatever reason.

I was down with some of the lambs, sitting half-hidden by a fence when there was a sudden cry of "Sheepies!"

I turned to find the Overlord watching me from the wheat-field gate, his brown and red minions flowing around him and beginning to kill the sheep and lambs.

There was something in his glowing yellow gaze that was oddly neutral and assessing.

Whatever he was looking for, he evidently found as, with a gesture of his gauntleted arm, two of his brown creatures grabbed and lifted me over their heads to be carried off.

I remember that I continued watching him even as I was carried away and he had turned his back to the slaughtering of the sheep.

* * *

No one ever comments on what happened to the 'servants' the Overlord snatches from Spree when sufficiently Evil. It will continue into Overlord 2.

Reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Overlord.**

And thanks to all who reviewed.

* * *

Life at the Dark Tower was surprisingly easy for us.

We were merely told to clean the Tower by the tattered, perverted little creature we later learnt was called Gnarl. With no clear plan of action, Triela, the most boyish though motherly of us, approached the Overlord upon his return and asked if we could have a few hours to scout the Tower for an idea of where to start cleaning.

He had just looked at her a moment before nodding once and striding forward to sit on his Dark Throne.

We began moving quickly, after that. As some of the rooms were still closed off by rubble, it was eventually decided that we would start in the Minion Burrows as it would be the hardest to clean, and was home to the glowing blue orb called the Tower Heart.

When I think of it, that was probably the time we all started changing.

It took us three days of hard labour to clean the place and pry up the hardened gore trampled into the ground (and Goddess how we hoped that was what it was), before we straggled out of the caverns, covered in so much grim our hair and clothes were thick with it.

That was the sight that greeted the Overlord when he came back through the Tower Gate.

We had begun working on the Great Hall as we were as that little ball of pus, Gnarl, refused to let us bathe.

The Overlord took two strides up the steps, paused as he saw our bedraggled figures, ignored Gnarl's nagging, turned on his heel and went straight back through the Gate.

I still remember the look on Rica's face as she discreetly sniffed herself. That girl has never been too bright.

Still, we were surprised when a group of Minions scurried in through the Gate the next morning, laden down with piles of cured leather and bronze, flowing around the startled Gnarl and into the Forging Chamber.

A single Brown with what looked like a large rat's skull on his head stopped before the Minion Master, saluted and said "Mastah want girlies washed and dressed properly. Says make wrong impression. We's to look after what belong to da Mastah."

Gnarl had spluttered for a few moments when the Brown ran off with a yell of "Sorry! Them's da rules!"

Less than a half hour later, all ten of us were down outside the Tower at the river that ran through the plains, under the Dark Tower, and down into the gorge a mile or so from the foot of the Tower.

There we found that our hair had darkened from varying shades of pale blonde to dark reds and browns. My own hair was a blue so dark it was black with an almost violet sheen while Freesia's hair, also black, had an oddly green tint.

When your being worked into the ground with little food, you don't really notice when your eyes change colour and gain a slight glow.

Triela, Harriet, Lila and Lola's hair had darkened to brunette and their eyes had gone from blue or brown to eagle-eye gold. Elsa, Arietta, Rica and Moira had turned into red-heads with smouldering, shadowy red eyes. As mentioned, Freesia's hair went black-green and her baby-blue eyes darkened to a poisonous green. My own eyes were, I was told, black that flared luminescent blue when they hit the light.

At the start, I missed my warm brown eyes.

It didn't take us long to realise that we had aligned with the Minion types, though it was a bit longer before it was ascertained that we had aligned with the Minions that did or had inhabited the areas we had cleaned.

I had cleaned that relatively tidy Blues area the first two days, while Freesia had had to wear a mask, goggles and gloves filched from the Forging Chamber to clean the Green's den.

The Minions brought down our new outfits for us. Some were halter-necked and some were merely sleeveless, though all were cut off at the mid-riff, were made of red-brown leather and were paired off with short leather skirts. Then we received the bronze jewellery.

A completely gobsmacked look on Gnarl's face and an appraising stare from the Overlord met us as we trouped back into the Throne Room to continue our cleaning.

It took us less than two days to complete the cleaning of the in-use rooms of the Tower, and a Minion was sent to tell use that when the in-use rooms were done, we were to wait around the Overlord's thrown until we were given a new chore.

In the boring week that followed, aside from the touch-up cleaning, I noticed that our behaviour was starting to mimic our aligned Minions. The Brown girls were more aggressive and prone to violence, not to mention stronger, while the Red girls were giggly and became enamoured by flames that never burnt them, regardless of how long they held their hands in the coals of the Forge Fires. Freesia, the lone Green girl, usually meshed into the shadows, smelling faintly but distinctly of something sour and sweet and slightly rancid, occasionally hissing under her breath.

My own thoughts were an odd mix of focused and flighty, rendering myself prone to day-dreaming or just watching the swaying, streaming lights that the others couldn't see.

And then came Mistress Rose, Bitch of Castle Spree.

* * *

It's kinda AU-ish, but that's the way the plot-bunny hops.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Overlord.**

I was asked if the Minion-Girls could gain powers of other minions if they entered another Hive area for a while. The answer is no. Once the Minion-type is locked in, they stay that way.

And thanks to all the peoples who reviewed! I like reviews!

* * *

The others didn't really like her, and I just found the red-haired woman in pink incredibly abrasive.

We all avoided her as much as we could, making ourselves scarce when she was around or looked like she needed something.

Triela wound up bribing one of the Throne Room guard-Minions with rats to tell her when the Overlord was returning or something interesting happened.

All of us had our own hiding places from Mistress Rose; the Brown girls hid in the Dungeon Arena stands, the Reds in the Forging Chamber above the Steel Forge, Freesia tended to lurk down in the Minion Burrows and I alternated between learning to read from Minion Reaper Mortis, the sole Blue Minion in the Dark Tower, and lulling around in the water where the Blue Minion Hive would be placed when found.

Mortis was a cold, aloof Minion with a morbid sense of humour, but had been more than willing to teach me, seeing potential and, he said, I was instinctively identified as an Upper-Class Blue Minion like himself (but not as high ranking as himself, Gnarl and the asshat called the Jester) to his senses, so I was recognised as Kindred to him.

Mortis had had to stay at the Tower, I learnt, to maintain the magiks that spawned Minions from the Hives and manage the Minion Souls that flowed through a Magically Displaced part of the river Styx that flowed through odd dimensions to run for several yards through the river that passed beneath the Tower.

He started my lessons by teaching me to read, which I, in turn, taught Freesia. As a Green, she would likely be trained as an Assassin and it would be better for her to be able to read if it came to it. I also left an open invitation to Triela and Moira, the most intelligent and focused of the Brown and Red girls respectively.

During my free time I spent a surprising amount of time lounging and swimming in the Blue Minion Burrow's water. Sometimes Mortis joined me and would tell me about the history of the Minions and the very first Overlord, the Black Baron, who was succeeded by Lord Gromgard.

Throughout my Minion mentor's tales, I began to plot and plan. When I ran my plans past Mortis, he remarked that it was awfully Evil planning, though rather long term for an Overlord, to which I replied:

"Then that which bears fruit will belong to the Overlord of that time."

This was the first time that Mortis smiled at me. Apparently, I had instinctively been obeying the Minion Code.

There were only three base rules, the rest were instinctive reactions..

One; No Minion may ever betray their Overlord. Addendum; unless the previous Overlord has a Come-Back Plan, in which case, choose the Overlord you like better until there is only one.

Two; Everything a Minion does must in some way be of benefit to the Overlord.

And, Three; Loyalty is to the Current Overlord. All previous and other Loyalties are superfluous.

Essentially, the Current Overlord is God.

I admit to being alright with that.

Phase One of my Cunning Plan was to find a Wolf Queen pup and raise her as a loyal vassal of the Overlord after her pack was tragically mangled to death by a 'Hero'.

Phase Two; find out what happened to Castle Grimgard and have it quietly either taken over and/or fixed up as a second base in case the Dark Tower fell.

Phase Three; start a a catalogue of Tower Objects, a ledger for the gold brought back and used, emergency evacuation plans for Tower Objects, Minion Hives and gold (and anything else that wasn't nailed down, though they weren't priority). There were also plans to see if the Tower Heart could be moved without the Overlord in case of SBH (Smiting By Hero).

Note; arrange escape exits from key areas for Mistresses, Evil Progeny and Upper-Class Minions.

Mortis presented my Plan to the Overlord as a Plan thought up by a Previous Overlord (but not _the_ Previous Overlord (Mortis hadn't liked him much)), and He had had Gnarl start looking into Phase One and Two to see if the plan was worth the effort. Phase Three was given to Mortis as an 'Evil' Idea and told to set up an accountant with one of the smarter Minions.

Mortis had taken the order in broad terms and assigned the task to me.

"Reap what Evil you sew." He smirked.

Thereafter, I commandeered three of the smarter Browns to put the gold into bags of fifty gold pieces (using a tally system (the Browns were still Browns after all)) while I began doing sketches of the Tower Objects, a brief, dumbed down summery of their function and where they were found. Each page was carefully numbered and placed in a Minion-Proof book box, index page always placed on the top. It was left in the Gold-Room for reference.

(In a fit of boredom, I later carved 'The Evil Ledger: Because Evil Always Needs An Accountant' on the lid. The resulting boom of laughter when the Overlord found it sent Minions scurrying for hiding places.)

A while later, the Green Hive was returned. The little Green Gremlins were all over Freesia like she was Evil's Gift to Hell. Mortis told me this was because the Greens hadn't had an Upper-Class Minion since Master Assassin Sicarius was cleaved in two several centuries ago by an elven Hero.

It was while the Overlord was retrieving the Blue Hive that Mortis started teaching me Little Magicks.

Little Magicks were small, malicious things like spells to make a step slick with ice, minor curses of bad luck and flesh-eating diseases and such, but he also taught me how to heal the minions and raise the newly dead. This is a precursor, he tells me, to the true necromancy he would teach me later in life; the kind that can raise whole armies of the shambling, stinking dead.

I was lounging in the Blue's empty pool when He found me.

* * *

UnUntil next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Overlord.**

* * *

I later learnt that the Overlord was getting bored with Rose and her nagging, and was looking for something more interesting.

I just happened to be it at the time.

And, while painful, it was _great._

His face was too angular and sharp to be beautiful, but the distinctly wolf-ish cast and predatory intensity of his dark-green eyes with their golden glow leant him a dark gravity that could turn heads wherever he went. His hair was long, black and waved, hanging around his face in thick locks while a small beard accented his sharp mouth.

His ears were slightly pointed, as were his teeth.

That, combined with his sharp features, inferred that he had some kind of fey blood in him. Probably some kind of Unseelie, given his nature.

He was built powerfully, though not as bulky as one would assume from his armour and strength.

Naturally, he liked to bite, which, given the open neck of Mistress Rose' gowns, strongly inferred that he had yet to bed the wretched creature.

He left me a Bloody Unicorn horn knife and a small spellbook from Evernight when he went back to his Dark Duties.

I doubt he even knew my name at the time.

**(space)**

Two days later, the Blues were returned to the Tower.

It was suddenly more comfortable, like I could finally relax as the burbling little creatures, my _Kin_, scurried around me, watching with large, adoring, glowing yellow eyes as I learnt from Mortis.

During the next two weeks of the Overlord coming and going from Evernight Forest and Heaven's Peak, the Overlord also made visits to Freesia and the Red girls, Elsa and Moira. Freesia scored a pair of elven knives from the encounter, while Elsa and Moira each received ruby necklaces. I, myself, received two more visits, an elven spellbook from the Evernight temple and a pair of enchanted bracers studded with sapphires.

And how many girls can seriously claim they got laid on a pile of gold, anyway?

**(space)**

It was after word reached me that our Overlord was storming the Keep of Heaven's Peak that Lola came running down the stairs, screeching that we needed to get up to the Scrying Pool.

Freesia and I had shared a look of bewilderment and bolted up the stairwell into the Throne Room.

Mistress Rose had left the Tower.

Apparently because her sister, Velvet, was attempting, and succeeding, in seducing our Overlord.

The young woman, lounging on her bed in the Pool's reflection, was dark-haired and pale-skinned, lips like blood and large liquid grey eyes wreathed in black. Her face was agonisingly, sultrily beautiful, her sex-appeal enhanced by the black and red corset and centre-split skirt, revealing lace-up high-high heels. The black-lace gloves and silver-lace necklace were all that was needed to complete the outfit.

Now THAT was a Dark Mistress.

Seeing that the Overlord was being swayed by Mistress Rose, I promptly booted Gnarl out of the way and took his place.

"Master, please don't bring Mistress Rose back to the Tower." The Overlord paused in the Pool, head tilted to show he was listening. "I don't know how long any of us in the Dark Tower will be able to stand her before she has an accident. And...well...she's not really the Dark Mistress type, is she?"

The Lord was now regarding Mistress Rose as she argued with Velvet about bribery. This encouraged me to continue.

"She hasn't even put out yet, has she? Velvet, on the other hand, would probably jump you the first time you give her something pretty, shiny and expensive. From what I can tell, she's also excellent Dark Mistress material, especially given Mistress Rose's comments about cleaning up the blood after her, so it's pretty safe to say she has violent tendencies..."

The Lord was now regarding Velvet, who was regarding him back with bedroom eyes, Rose scowling angrily, hands on hips, in the background.

"Just think, my Lord! No more nagging. No more pink... No more being told to get out there and work when you're -ahem- otherwise occupied..."

The Minions were already lifting the bed by the time I had finished the sentence, giving rise to loud shrieks and cheers behind me.

I whipped around. "Enough! Triela! Take your girls and some Browns up and pack Rose's belongings! Rica! Take your girls and move appropriate furniture and stuffs from the Spares Room to the Personal Quarters for Mistress Velvet! Freesia! Go with them and make sure they don't burn anything!"

"And what will you be doing, hmmm?" Came the agitated hiss from behind me.

I turned enough to regard Gnarl with a raised eyebrow. "Awww, did I hurt Old Gnarl's feelings? Or maybe those brittle old bones of yours?" I shrugged, turning away and wandering towards the stairs to the Private Quarters, a group of Blues scurrying up the stairs from the Pits with cleaning items without really being told. "My Blues and I will be cleaning up and airing out the Private Quarters to make ready for Mistress Velvet. Can't have a Bastion of Evil smelling like roses, now can we?"

Gnarl snarled under his breath, but was forced to turn his attention back to the Pool as the Master and his new Mistress came through.

**(space)**

Things were very busy for more than a week, getting the Tower to Mistress Velvet's specifications. The Red Girls and Red Minions not with the Master's Horde were working nearly full-time in the Forge to create the statues and Throne and various other things Mistress Velvet wanted. The Browns had to completely re-tile the Throne Room floor as well as act as movers and gofers. Freesia and her Greens were set to hanging up the banners, chandeliers and other hangings while I and my Blues used our magic to change the stained-glass windows from roses toe stylised images of Mistress Velvet.

Given that it only took a few hours to get the windows done, I set the Blues to cleaning up after the other Minions as they worked, while I recorded the damage to the Treasury.

I was writing down Mistress Velvets orders at the end of the week when she finally decided to ask what had obviously been bothering her every time she looked at one of us girls.

"So what are you, exactly?"

I looked up in surprise. "Pardon?"

Grey eyes were narrowed at me shrewdly. "Well, you're obviously not a Minion, but they still listen to you. And you're just as obviously not a human, but sometimes act like one. So what are you?"

I heaved a large sigh and thought about it, eyes up and chewing the end of the quill I was using.

"Well, we were originally human girls from Spree. For whatever reason, Master decided he wanted servants, so he and his Minions came, hunted us down, and carried us back here to the Tower." Mistress Velvet settled back to sit more comfortably on her bed, eyes still watching me intently. "Gnarl had us down cleaning the Minion Pits for a few days, in close proximity to the Tower Heart to boot. The best theory I can come up with is that the addition of us being cover is Minion refuse and being near a powerful magical object caused us to assimilate the traits of whichever Minion Clan's pit we were cleaning. As you can see, I was cleaning the Blue pit." I waved a hand at my body as if she had not noticed my skin had paled from pink to white and then to a slowly deepening shade of pale blue.

Velvet nodded. "Seems like a solid theory. Continue."

I nodded, having gotten the oddest impression of someone staring at my back early in the explanation. " For all intents and purposes, we are Minions now. Higher ranking Minions than the rabble, but, aside from myself and Freesia, only on about the same hierarchy level as Giblet, the Forge Master. Freesia, the Green girl, and myself are just below Minion Reaper Mortis and the Jester on the Minion Hierarchy, and they are just below Minion Master Gnarl." I paused and went back to what I was originally saying. "As we are essentially Minions, we had the same values and subservient mentality as the Minions. We need the Master to lead us, and, when he is gone, if we cannot find another Master fast enough, we will pine and die." I smile at her ruefully. "Nothing is more important to a Minion than their Master. Nothing is more loyal to its Master than a Minion. That is why we dedicate our entire lives to Serving. Do you understand now, Mistress?"

Mistress Velvet mulled over her thoughts for a time, something oddly like jealousy in her liquid eyes, before nodding and waving me off. "That will be all. Let me know when my Darling returns."

I bowed and began to leave.

"By the way." I paused and turned back from my position in front of the screens. "What is your name? No one speaks it, that I have heard."

I blinked and bowed, a slight smile on my lips. "I am called Lethe, my Lady. Will there be anything else?"

She waved me off again and I rounded the screens, catching a flicker of metal and purple leaving the Private Quarters.

When I came down the stairs from visiting the Treasury from updating the Evil Ledger, the Master was seated on his new Imperial Throne, deep in thought.

I pause long enough to send a Brown up to tell Velvet He had returned.

As I stepped fully into the room, his glowing eyes snapped to my form. "Lethe. I have a job for you and your girls." His voice rolled around the room like the purr of a really big cat.

I came forward and knelt before his Throne. "Anything my Lord desires."

He wanted us to find Castle Gromgard.

* * *

Done. Updates will be named and added to the Horde.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Overlord.**

**Kinda short. Sorry.**

* * *

Finding the Wolf Queen was easy enough. Suspisciously so.

It turned out that there were a bunch of Lesser Heroes slaying the wolves of the Withering Woods.

I was thoroughly disgusted when I came upon the 'Heroes' joking amidst the slaughtered bodies of wolves and the cubs they had been guarding.

They weren't laughing when I raised the wolves as zombies to tear the group to pieces. That neat little spell was something Mortis had taught me before I left, but it only worked on non-sentient beasts at its current level.

It was as I was turning to leave, zombie wolves and the trio of blue minions I had with me obediently trotting along behind, I was distracted by a whimper.

Behind where the big, grey Wolf Queen had died, being sentient and thus un-zombiefied, was a russet wolf cub the size of a human infant, though its closed eyes and general shape said the cub was only a few days old.

A glance showed that the Wolf Queen had been weaning, teats heavy with milk. Two more large newborns were among the dead.

As I lifted the cub into my arms, it nuzzled into my chest and slowly shifted into the form of a baby girl with red hair and blue-grey eyes.

I named the little Wolf Queen Kelda.

**(space)**

There had been no issues with the take-over of Meadowsweet Town and the Farmstead, being human-controlled areas, though Lila, Lola and Elsa, along with their minions, were still routing out bandits from the deliciously named Skull Canyon.

There were now pikes with heads lining the canyon entrance.

Castle Gromgard and the surrounding wildernesses were overrun with Halflings, pumpkins and 'Sheepies!' I couldn't have stopped the Minions and Girls from going after the little blobs of fat if I tried. Within a month, there wasn't a Halfling from the Putrid pools to the Mellow Hills.

On another note, the Halfling head piled in the courtyard were starting to get truly putrid and wafty.

Despite their general inability to keep their spawning pits clean, Minions are actually pretty quick and decent builders…probably from learning how to take things apart.

The green forests, formerly known as Illirium and home to the now extinct Illirium Elves, were now fetid swamps of bright green, poisonous, carnivorous plants that not even the Greens were willing to go far into.

Hammerstone Gorge, and the dwarves in it, appeared to have been crushed under and earthquake-caused avalanche a couple of decades before. Some equipment and machinery had been salvaged.

Six months later, the Castle Gromgard was finished, the peasants were suitably cowed, the Halflings slaughtered and sheep happily frolicked to their deaths.

So, as I stepped though the newly fixed Gromgard Gate to the Dark Tower, infant Kelda nuzzling against my breasts for the milk I had begun producing, I pondered on how, exactly, I was going to explain the newest complication to the Lord that didn't involve Mistress Velvet trying to kill me.

I certainly didn't expect the Overlord to straighten on his throne, stare a moment, before hurriedly standing and striding over to me.

And it sent my Minion instincts into hysterics when he dropped to his knees to be level with the third trimester baby bump hanging out of my middle.

"That's one of the things My Lord needs to decide upon." I commented mildly.

Gnarl spluttered in the background in equal parts surprise, horror and glee.

**(space)**

My Lord was delighted with my predicament, and had had the minions carve out a chamber at the back of the Blue Hive for me, keeping Mistress Velvet from finding out I was gravid with the Lord's progeny.

He was also pleased about Kelda, who was now able to sit up on her own, blinking around at the world with her silvery-grey eyes.

Whilst I loitered in the pools, Kelda either slept in her floating basket or gambled around the burrows in her true form of a russet wolf cub, now the size of a Minion herself. The Overlord also spent a large amount of time hovering over me and my bulging belly, feeling his spawn pummel my insides whenever the Master's presence entered the room.

I also noted that my physical changes, having ground to a halt while away on my errand, which had been passed into the command of Freesia, once again sped up; my pastel blue skin darkening rapidly to a deep royal blue with pale blue lines running up my limbs, slight webbing grew between my fingers and toes, now tipped in long black nails, my ears morphed into fins like those of the Blues, and a set of gills split open just under my shoulder-blades. Don't get me started on my teeth. They all fell out and regrew sharp. It hurt.

Mortis, now a frequent visitor, commented that I now looked a bit like a Drowner; an Unseelie wight that lured men into the water, drowned and then ate them.

At one point, as My Lord was examining my finned ears with his tongue, I might have mentioned that it might be interesting to see if it was possible to turn other females into Minion girls.

I didn't expect him to bring me back sixteen Elven women.

* * *

I realise it sounds like the Overlord is in love with Lethe, but it's more a possessive type of affection one has for a new toy/pet. A) She useful and inteligent, B) she is a leader, C) she's interesting and D) she is now carrying his spawn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Overlord.**

Just as a note, I would advise people to be careful as to what you put into reviews because they can be hurtful and instigate writer's block as was done to this story as well as my other stories because of a reviewer's insensitive comments. They out and out called me a failure as a writer and then didn't even have the balls to actually sign in so I could rip them to shreds in PM.

If you're still reading this story, insensitive-reviewer-who-shall-not-be-named, then you are a bloody hypocrite.

I do not direct these remarks towards the vast army of fanfic lovers, but rather towards that peculiar small group of hardcore critics who seem to have this driving need to assert that they are 'better' than those of us who write for fun.

Being constructive is one thing, being an ass is another.

...As you can tell, it still upsets me. Sorry you had to read that for those of you who were uninvolved.

* * *

The Elven women, last females of the Evernight Elven community, were demure, timid and subservient, much like untainted Unicorns. It was just a matter of finding out how to break the pretty crystal women just enough to get at the jagged edges.

It had to be done carefully, of course, so that they didn't fall apart completely, but that brilliant Light Magic had to go.

Within two days, I'd gotten to know the women well enough that I could tell who were the possible weak links, mainly the younger Elves who hadn't yet given up on their dreams of being glorious heroines and such. These five were split off from the main group and sent up to the Red Girls at Castle Gromgard and under the watchful eye of Freesia.

Next were the seven who had been mothers; their children torn from their arms by the Dwarves and, being more a burden than a use, slain or thrown as distractions to the nightmare creatures dreamed up by Oberon while the Dwarves escaped. Under the eye of Triela, the Brown Girls took the mothers to the Arena and Dungeons. At a request to the Lord, Minions hunted down and dragged Dwarves into the Dark Tower where a murmur into the ear from Mortis had Mistress Velvet individually teaching the vengeful mothers how to the extract maximum pain from the Dwarves they recognised while dangling them along the threshold for days.

The four remaining women, the priestesses, were difficult, requiring a delicate touch to bring them about intact.

So I decided on a more direct approach and did as was done to us, throwing them into the Spawning Pits and wearing them down with back-breaking labour. They cleaned the Pits, rearranged the various items in the Pits under the watchful direction of Guard Minions, and began the mining needed to extend the Pits further back.

The seven mother Elves were the first group to have their Light Magic fade enough for their spirits to accept the Evil Energy of the surrounding environments. Not really surprising considering their grief. They were brought down to the Spawning Pits and instructed to ignore the priestesses no matter how they begged or beseeched them. It wasn't hard considering how the former head priestess went on about transcending attachments and releasing negativity when the Overlord had given them vengeance for their slain children. The mothers became quite attached to Kelda and doted upon me for my unborn child. The first began to turn blue within the first two hours in the Blue Pit with me. At the end of the week, five had become Blue Girls, their sensitivity to magic causing the changes to occur rapidly, so they were nearly as far along as I was. The other two went the other way and became Reds, rows of small goat-like horns pushing through their crimson hair and forked tails swishing around their ankles.

The youngest priestess snapped two days after the mothers were brought down, becoming a Brown Girl before anyone was aware of it. Interestingly, the bones in her arms, shoulders and spine popped through the skin in small boney spine-like nubs. I wouldn't want to be hit by an uncoordinated hand, that's for sure.

The five young Elves were in and out of the Green's Pit in two days, eager to return to the Illirium Jungle, having become enamoured with the viscous plants. Freesia said it was the smells and the way some of the plants got out of the ground and chased down sheep. While it would be amusing to see, I wasn't entirely sure what that said about Elf Mentality since it was Elves who made the plants in the first place.

As I got closer to my due date, another priestess fell to the Reds.

It was a moonless night near the middle of winter that I gave birth. The Overlord was away in Ruboria and couldn't be reached. It was after midnight, in the early hours of the dogwatch that I gave birth to my son.

The little creature was a solid, deep, royal blue with my finned ears and webbed digits, a line of soft violet scales down his spine that faded out to the blue of the rest of his body, and a pair of gills behind his ears.

The eyes that blinked up at me were bright, bioluminescent blue with huge black slit pupils for seeing in the dark. He also had a second set of eyelids and odd hooked barbs under his pinkie finger and toe nails.

He was powerful, true, but he was almost completely Minion, and so could not be recognised as the Overlord's Heir.

He remained unnamed until the Overlord returned, while I went about minor duties such as up-grading the Evil Ledger and having the newest Blue Girls re-count the gold in the Vault.

It was around then that I noticed there was a minute, almost unnoticeable, shift in some of the Minions' behaviour. Darker Minions I was unfamiliar with were in the Tower.

A little worried, I arranged for a small set of tunnels out of the Minion Burrows to be made discretely by some of the Minions I worked closely with. Mortis quietly suggested that a back door be put into the Vault and behind the Dark Throne.

A small cavern was dug out of the cliff not far from the tunnel exits.

I then settled down with Kelda and my baby and my Blue Kin to wait for the Overlord to come back.

During the wait, the remaining priestess joined the ranks of the Brown Girls. The first sign of this was when she initially snapped and violently murdered the high priestess. The screams echoes for a while as none of us really cared to save the Elf who had rapidly become a pain in the ass.

Three days after the birth of my infant, the Overlord returned with the Goddess Statue (which was promptly commandeered by Velvet for the Private Quarters) and the Thief Hero, Jewel. All the minion girls returned to the Tower to worship at the Overlord's feet, and I came to present the progeny to his sire.

I passed my child off to Thalia, my second among the Blue Girls who, after the pale lines settled into the blue skin, smatterings of black, violet and purple coin-sized spots had appeared along the back, shoulders and flanks of the Girls.

I moved further into sight and, at a glance and head toss from the Overlord, directed the spiky, dryad-like Green Girls with their large yellow and green snake eyes to take the begging and terrified Jewel down to the Pits for assimilation.

After Velvet had flounced off to direct the positioning of the Mother Goddess Statue, I took back my child and presented him to his Sire.

The Overlord took the child and began turning the oddly placid infant in his hands for a time before handing him back. "Acheron," was what the Lord had decided the child's name would be.

I took the child back down to the Blue Hive where the newly-named Acheron could already swim like a fish, resolving to inform the Overlord of what had been going on behind the scenes while he was gone. Preferably without Gnarl around to eavesdrop.

**(space)**

The Overlord was absent, hunting down the Berserker Hero, Kahn, when things started moving within the Tower.

I had had two of the Green Girls permanently lurking invisibly around the rafters of the Throne Room ceiling, so we knew within a minute of the Wizard being in the Tower that not only was he there, not only was he the father of both Rose and Velvet, but he was also the previous Overlord.

And Gnarl, the little booger, had known _all along._

It had been lucky for us that we, the Girls, were, at that point in time, congregated in the Minion Pits for the now mandatory reading, writing and counting lessons. Apparently, female 'peasant' elves were not expected to do more than look pretty, learn basic sparkly magics, and breed. Overall, by that point only myself, Freesia, Jewel and the remaining former-priestesses had any kind of education beyond counting to twenty and signing their names.

At that time, the two Green Girls in the Throne room had been Stheno and Agape. Agape, being the youngest and most fidgety, had been sent back to warn us, while Stheno, the tallest Green Girl with a magical talent for hiding herself right down to her scent, went to warn and guard Mistress Velvet.

Lila and Lola commandeered a group of Browns, who worshipped them almost as much as they did the Overlord, and went through the tunnels to the Treasury, which would be temporarily moved to an outside holding, While Jewel led the Green Girls, Rowena and Mia, to stealthily steal some of the Artefacts from the Throne Room is possible. Thalia and Mara, two of my Blue Girls, as well as the Red Girls, Rica and Castellia, collected Kelda and Acheron with intent to go to Castle Gromgard if everything went pear-shaped.

That left fifteen of us out of twenty-six.

We were just on our way up to see if we could assist Our Overlord when the Tower Heart lit up and a roar of agony rang through the Tower.

* * *

**Minion** **Girls** -So far.

Green- (Human) Freesia(L), Jewel: (Elf)Heather, Rowena, Stheno, Agape, Mia

Blue- (Human) Lethe(L): (Elf) Mara, Thalia, Lorretta, Yelena, Ambrosia

Red- (Human) Moira(L), Elsa, Arietta, Rica: (Elf) Hazel, Darla, Castellia

Brown- (Human) Triela(L), Harriet, Lila, Lola: (Elf) Tana, Glory

Thanks, come again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Overlord, Overlord: Raising Hell or Overlord 2.**

Someone asked me if I could show things from the perspectives of some of the other Girls, so I did, with a side of Mistress Velvet. Came out pretty dark overall.

Lethe looks like a peppy optimist compared to the others. Or maybe just crazy. Meh.

* * *

Triela had known Lethe since she was born, what with them being first cousins and all.

It was something of an open secret amongst the village women that Lethe's mother, Prosperina, hadn't wanted a girl, hadn't wanted a child of hers to fall into the slavery of some husband who would be both older than her, and able to beat her on a whim without consequence. It was why Lethe was named after the River of Forgetfullness. Prosperina hoped her daughter would be able to drown and repress her sorrows and burdens into something like contentment.

Triela didn't think she meant like this.

Lethe was always a clever child, always watching and giving advice. It was always her the other children asked what they should play. Until they grew up and they all learnt, both boy and girl, that women were property like sheep and houses and, as such, were to be seen and not heard, let alone followed.

Triela remembered when Lethe was ten and her father noticed her as more than a mouth to feed. It ended with the strong-willed little girl black and blue and broken. She would not speak for several months.

The girls in the town were all taken aside by their mothers at this point and spoken to about Their Lot. And there was nothing any woman could do about it, kept weak, pliable and uneducated as they were.

But the women remember half-forgotten tales of long ago when the women ruled the Mellow Hills and the men were the slaves. And it was all brought down by a Hero from the Order of the Paladin, who freed the men, killed or crippled the warrior women and taught them how the keep 'the breeders' under control. Unfortunately, the men remembered too, and 'educated' the boys on the summer solstice of their tenth year.

Ever since, the womenfolk of Mellow Hills had turned their ire on the Heroes who came through on their way to the Dark Tower. A little potion in their wine here, a little salt water in the scabbard there, needles in the padding and a knife to the ribs between bedsheets, body gone by morning.

Triela knew that Lethe could have been great.

With Lethe's father and older brother gone, along with the smelly wastrel who had bought the adolescent girl's body, and under the 'ownership' of Able, who had a soft heart and loved his mother and sister, Lethe began to take shape again, but she never shone as bright as she should have, could have, through her mind was sharper.

The Tower, initially a source of fear, became an escape.

Triela could remember the exact moment when she became a Minion. It was within hours of being in the 'pits, and she had looked over to Lethe and seen the Husband's Brand on her back, lined in scars from the belt. The girl had felt hatred and something had snapped, giving her the energy to keep going despite the gruelling work.

Lethe could have been the one to free the womenfolk from the men, once upon a childish dream, but now she was the Minion Mistress, and what could have been was ashes in the wind.

**(space)**

Freesia had once lived in the town of Taskan, in Ruboria, before her father had moved them away to open an inn in an out-of-the-way rustic town in the back-arse-end of nowhere when their Hero, Jewel, began becoming corrupt.

She had had three older sisters. And it might be wrong of her to be glad they had died when the Halflings came and collapsed the houses they were in with their new husbands-slash-owners. It hadn't taken much for Archie to fall for the 'customs' of the backwater hicks.

Freesia was old enough to understand why her beautiful laughing mother and joyous glowing sisters were suddenly meek, hollow-eyed ghosts. And she stayed out of the way and hidden when possible. Most people in the Mellow Hills would be hard-put to remember who she was if asked.

When the Overlord had started kidnapping girls, she had deliberately placed herself where she would be taken.

Anything was better than what awaited her in the Mellow Hills.

She wasn't at all surprised when Lethe, with all of her jagged edges and sharp mind, became the defacto leader of the new Minion Girls.

Things pretty much fell back into their old roles, only without the soul-killing fear of the men of Before.

It was a brutal existence, but…comfortable.

Freesia could now _learn_. She dove into the lessons gained from Minion Reaper Mortis and, when the Greens came, she threw herself into learning to kill with her new Kin.

The only Green Girl was also probably the only one to realise why they all hated Mistress Rose like they did.

The woman was everything they ever wanted to be, but she didn't appreciate it. She didn't care that the Minion Girls were embittered former less-than-slaves. She didn't care to _find out._

Because, for all her doting on the Minions, the Minion Girls were too close to reality for the Mistress. They were more real, so she treated them with unthinking contempt.

And, under the bristling anger at being treated badly by the Overlord's Mistress, was envy.

The Minion Girls, at their core, had suffered, while this up-class Lady strutted around in her pretty dresses and pretty Private Quarters and played Evil like it was some kind of game.

Freesia had seen the Overlord take Lethe and seen how much the other girl enjoyed it.

A plan had hatched within the Green Girl's mind. If the Overlord could be tempted to ignore the Mistress, the Mistress might leave or be 'put aside' in favour of another suitable Mistress.

Freesia had spun the plans to Triela and Moira as Lethe's plan, and the Overlord followed through, aware of the Minion Girls' plan and aware Lethe had no hand in it, as he had informed Freesia when it was her turn.

She was glad of her ability to become invisible, as it hid the welts and wounds of her punishment for her presumption.

When Mistress Velvet came, Freesia could not regret any of her plan, because it had worked.

**(space)**

Velvet had met women like the Minion Girls before.

Broken, shattered, bitter and hateful women, beaten down by men for control. And unable to truly live for themselves anymore.

Velvet remembered her Momma from before her father left on his 'Quest' as a 'Hero'. A broken ghost incapable of disagreeing with her husband and always shivering from cold, even on the warmest days.

When her father, the Wizard Ruegundee, returned, she knew the man was not her father and rejoiced.

She and her foolish, blind sister had been betrothed prior to his leaving, to be married on their fourteenth birthdays.

The being who returned with their father's face broke the Marriage Contracts by discretely having all the males in both the families killed.

All that remained was to see of this person was better or worse than the previous one.

He was better, but she had no loyalty to him after she spied on him one night as he violently sacrificed her Momma to summon an item. An item that looked like an iron maiden with a winged woman holding a staff horizontal before her. Velvet later found out this was used to summon succubi.

Stupid, stupid little Rosy was so please to be sent off to learn magic and manners under the fearsome Lady Avengeline.

Stupid, stupid puppet Rose.

As she grew into her adolescence, the man wearing her father's face gave her potions to drink and bath in. Velvet's hair went from common dark brunette to lustrous raven black, skin became smooth and pale and velvety, eyes when from a murky blue-grey to cat-eye silver, and she could feel the bones in her face shifting as her body filled out.

When she was thirteen, on the moonless winter solstice the Wizard gave her a goblet filled with a pearlescent white substance with three drops of scarlet gleaming on the surface.

Velvet didn't have the same talent for magic as Rose, but even she knew this one, having been a favourite of hers when Momma used to tuck her in and read to her, long after Rose had turned her nose up at such childish things.

'…_and as the queen wandered through the winter garden, she came upon a rose blooming. Reaching out to pick the bloom, she pricked her finger upon a thorn, and 'lo, three drops of scarlet blood fell upon the snow. And the queen wondered aloud that she might have a daughter._

_With lips as red as blood, _

_Skin white as snow, _

_Hair as black as a raven's wing. _

_And a heart as strong as the rose that blooms in winter, _

_For she would be the Fairest In All The Land…'_

She drank it, of course, and became Fairest Of Them All.

Velvet was sent to train under an assassin who specialised in the so-called 'wet-works'.

When she finished her training, she was put to work for the Wizard against his rivals. Sir William the Black had just been one more in a long line of men she had seduced and often killed.

But the Overlord had been the one she had seduced for herself, as an escape from the Wizard.

She had known the exact moment when Sir William summoned the Succubus Queen, being that the red drops in the potion had been the Succubus Queen's blood, while the white substance had been nectar taken from the rare and beautiful Evernightblooms. Velvet had enough pride in her abilities to be deeply offended.

Rose always complained about having to clean up after Velvet, but she had no idea how often the younger sister cleaned up after _her_.

When the Overlord had come, Velvet had laid snare-spells around the room to drawn the eye to her body and face, but hadn't bothered with compulsions and the lust-inducing incenses she had in a draw built into the bed the Wizard had given her for her work. Many of the spells woven around the bed were to stop pregnancy, or, if reversed, force it.

The compulsions rose off the Overlord, subtle and controlling, with the distinct, vaguely nauseating magic-taste of Rose's work. It hadn't taken much do tug here and there as the work until they fell away in a cascade of crisscrossed magic.

Velvet had hair as Dark as the night she was Cursed on, a voluptuous, limber Body that Craved sex, a hunger that demanded Blood and Magic, and a Heart that glowed in the gloom of Twilight.

But she was not truly Evil, merely Dark. Dark is an inclination of instincts, Evil is a Choice.

And she had long since found that there was a certain satisfaction in doing things without having to rely on something as ephemeral as magic to seduce someone. It just meant you weren't good enough to get them on your own. Velvet still remembered Morgan, who had a face like a gorgon, a body like sin and an aura of sex-appeal that could pull a man out of the thrall of a succubus without even a tint of magic, as she had been completely incapable of using it.

It was as the female voice was trying to convince the Overlord to take her instead of Rose that she had removed the spells, and there had been no completion after that.

Velvet found that she…liked Lethe.

This had never happened before. It had always been just herself and Momma until Momma died, then it was just herself.

When she lay on her bed in the Dark Tower, listening to the working of the occupants, a sad part of her found that Lethe reminded her of Momma and a little of herself. In the few dreams she allowed herself, Velvet wondered what it would have been like to have had Lethe as her sister instead of Puppet-Rosy.

The dream was just as bleak, but infinitely sadder, because she could have loved the Lethe-sister by far more that she had ever loved Rose.

Velvet looked out the window as caresses her still-flat stomach, wondering if the child growing in there would look like the Overlord, if it would look like her, or perhaps an odd-looking but beautiful creature like Lethe's little Acheron. She suspected it would be the later, since she, herself, was barely human anymore, and the Overlord definitely had something else in his ancestry.

One of the Green Girls flickered into view at the corner of her eye and he turned, frowning at the alert look in her face.

**(space)**

Darla had been a mother, a wife and a daughter.

Of the three, she had enjoyed the first the most while it had lasted, though it brought her grief.

It might surprise some, but she had had three children, two boys and a girl, though they had each been an adult already when the next came along.

It had been little Daria who had died in the battle of Evernight, and not one male elf stopped to save the child from the nightmare creature as they ran past her to do war upon the dwarves.

Such shallow creature, elves. Weeping pretty tears over the dead, but not lifting a hand for the dying. To the males, the elven women were pretty, delicate things to be seen and rescues, but of less actual substance than air and light.

So call her bitter, but Darla knew that most of the elven women who survived the attack without fading from grief were those few left from the True Woodland Elves, made of earth and trees and the deep, dark, churning water that flowed slowly through the earth. Those that went to the poisonous arms of the Greens were likely of Illirium stock, given their age, and they had always been that much more pretty and colourful and _poisonous_ than other else types.

But Darla had been slightly dark for an elf, with creamy-white hair she had rinsed with dye to render more golden and pale hazel, almost yellow, eyes. Castellia and Hazel had both been slightly smaller and darker than the other women as well, leading Darla to suspect that they, too, had Drow ancestry.

It would explain why they went Red with her; their souls were On Fire, as it was called. Usually born from rape, the descendants of Drow were usually taken from their parents and raised by the Priestesses, who would try to smother the flames and bank the fire, uncaring that it left the eleven child as little more than a shattered ghost.

Darla suspected that this had happened to Castellia, but that Hazel, like herself, had been taught to keep those inner flames smouldering hot and patient beneath layers of leaf-cover by her mother.

The throwbacks almost always manifested in female elves.

But now they could Burn without fear, and it was all thanks to the Overlord and Minion Mistress Lethe, who had given them their revenge.

So, even without the instinct to obey, The Overlord had their undying loyalty.

Darla and Hazel didn't hesitate to follow Minion Mistress Lethe to assist their Overlord.

Darla would burn the world to ash if it was asked of her.

And probably even if it wasn't.

* * *

Green- (Human) Freesia(L), Jewel: (Elf)Heather, Rowena, Stheno, Agape, Mia

Blue- (Human) Lethe(L): (Elf) Mara, Thalia, Lorretta, Yelena, Ambrosia

Red- (Human) Moira(L), Elsa, Arietta, Rica: (Elf) Hazel, Darla, Castellia

Brown- (Human) Triela(L), Harriet, Lila, Lola: (Elf) Tana, Glory


End file.
